God Complex
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Czy Matt, Andrew i Steve są jedynymi na tym świecie, którzy posiedli nadprzyrodzone zdolności? Oczywiście, że nie. Są jednak jednymi z tych, którzy nie dali sobie rady w utrzymaniu tego faktu w sekrecie. I teraz, gdy ich tajemnica może wyjść na jaw, odnajduje ich grupa osób, które mogą im pomóc. Albo, jeśli okażą się zagrożeniem, zlikwidują ich, nim dojdzie do tragedii.
1. Dowód tożsamości

**Rozdział pierwszy: Dowód tożsamości**

* * *

><p>Po raz dwudziesty piąty obróciłam długopis między palcami, a następnie postukałam nim kilkakrotnie w twardą okładkę zeszytu. Przez cały ten czas nie spuszczałam spojrzenia z trójki nastolatków siedzących dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie, po drugiej stronie boiska, w górnej części trybun.<p>

Z nimi coś na pewno nie jest tak. I to bardzo nie tak.

- I jak idą te twoje niezwykle ważne obserwacje, _siostrzyczko_? – wzdrygnęłam się lekko, słysząc głos Christiana tuż obok mojego prawego ucha.

- Siedź cicho. – burknęłam, zerkając na niego kątem oka, nim nie powróciłam do swoich obserwacji. – Czuję, że coś jest z nimi nie tak. To można praktycznie od nich wyczuć.

- Od tamtych trzech? – Christian skinął głową w stronę owej trójki, jakiej się przyglądałam. – Kandydat na przewodniczącego szkoły, lokalny sportowiec i główny odludek… o tak, to z pewnością o nich chodzi.

- A o kogo innego? – syknęłam, nie mogąc już dłużej tego znieść. Obróciłam się przodem w stronę Christiana, piorunując go morderczym spojrzeniem. – W okolicy pojawiła się tajemnicza dziura, akurat niedaleko miejsca, gdzie dzieciarnia z tej szkoły urządziła sobie popijawę. – wzięłam głęboki wdech, a potem jeszcze dwa następne. Musiałam się kontrolować; dla dobra nas wszystkich. – Ktoś tam był, to jest pewne. Dziury już nie ma, więc ktoś musiał tam wejść i zyskać te moce. To po to tu przyjechaliśmy, Chris. – dodałam łagodniejszym tonem głosu. – Aby sprawdzić tę anomalię. Przyjechaliśmy jednak nieco za późno. Dziury w ziemi nie ma, a odszukanie tego, kto zyskał moce, może graniczyć z niemożliwym. – Kolejny głęboki wdech. Zerknęłam szybko na tę trójkę. Wciąż ze sobą rozmawiali. I w ogóle nie wydawali się zauważać tego, że z przeciwnych trybun obserwuje ich dwójka „nowych dzieciaków". – Musimy się upewnić, czy to aby nie oni otrzymali te moce. Aby to jednak zrobić, musimy się jakoś do nich zbliżyć.

- Elena, bądźmy realistami. – powiedział Christian, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Jesteśmy tu nowi. Fakt, udało się nam przekabacić kłamstwo o wymianie między dwoma szkołami, i teraz jakaś banda trybków z tej budy ma istne wakacje w naszej placówce. Ale, tak jak mówiłem, jesteśmy tu nowi. Nie wszyscy mogą chcieć do nas zagadać.

- Teraz to ty bądź realistą. – odparłam, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. – Masz wygląd sportowca. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to zagaić parę popularnych panienek o tym, jakim to nie jesteś u nas zajebistym sportowcem. I tyle. Same na ciebie polecą i zaczną zapraszać na różne imprezy i popijawy. A na którejś z nich z pewnością spotkamy przynajmniej jednego z nich. – tu wskazałam skinieniem głowy na naszą „trójcę". – Tego „pana prezydenta" albo „pana sportowca". Nie jestem tylko pewna co do tego z kamerą… – dodałam niepewnie. – Nie wydaje się pasować do tych dwóch. Zupełnie nie ta liga. I dlatego właśnie sądzę, że to mogą być nasi goście.

- Bo co? Bo dwóch popularnych gostków kumpluje się z jednym niepopularnym? Przecież takie rzeczy mają miejsce cały czas. – od razu rzuciłam Christianowi pobłażliwe, krytyczne spojrzenie.

- W durnych komediach romantycznych rodem z Ameryki… jak najbardziej. – powiedziałam nieco znużonym tonem. – Ale na pewno nie w realnym życiu. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się raz na milion przypadków. W większości ci popularni tak bardzo boją się utraty swojej reputacji, że wolą odwrócić się od starych znajomych i zacząć się z nich wyśmiewać razem z resztą „cudnej, popularnej paczki". Takie zachowanie doprowadza mnie do skraju ultra-wkurzenia. – dodałam na koniec, prychając cicho pod nosem. – Nic dziwnego, że ci chłopcy jeszcze się nie ujawnili światu. Może i uważają swoje moce za genialne, ale wiedzą też z pewnością, jak świat by na nich zareagował. Ludzie boją się tego, czego nie znają.

Przeniosłam spojrzenie z powrotem na trzech nastolatków. Jeden z nich, czarnoskóry chłopak, nachylił nieznacznie opakowanie Pringlesów w swoją stronę, jak gdyby chciał je wszystkie wysypać sobie do ust. Ustawił jednak opakowanie pod takim kątem, że żaden z chipsów za żadne skarby nie wysunąłby się stamtąd o choćby milimetr.

Ale tak się stało. Ale bynajmniej nie dzięki nachyleniu opakowania jeszcze niżej. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy.

Te chipsy wyleciały z opakowania dzięki sile umysłu. Gość najnormalniej na świecie użył mocy telekinezy.

Uniosłam brwi wysoko, uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie kątem ust, a następnie odwróciłam się z powrotem do Christiana.

- Chyba więcej dowodów nie potrzebujemy, co? – wyszczerzyłam się z zadowoleniem, a następnie odchyliłam się nieznacznie i oparłam o następny stopień trybunów.

- No dobra. Miałaś rację. To faktycznie oni. – warknął Christian. – Ale jest plus; nie musimy już balować wokół nich. Wiemy, że to oni. Trzeba zatem zmodyfikować nieco nasz plan.

- Wcale, że nie musimy. – odparłam spokojnym tonem głosu. Christian spojrzał się na mnie pytająco, marszcząc przy tym jasne brwi. – Nadal mamy w planach zbliżenie się do nich. Tyle że tym razem nie szukamy dowodów, czy posiadają moce. Teraz musimy zorientować się w zupełnie innej, znacznie poważniejszej kwestii.

- Czyli jakiej? – w tej chwili spojrzałam się na Christiana jak na kompletnego idiotę.

_No doprawdy, bracie._ – pomyślałam, kręcąc z powątpiewaniem głową. – _A już sądziłam, że jesteś choć trochę mądrzejszy._

- Czy to nie oczywiste? – spytałam się. – Musimy dowiedzieć się, jakie moce posiedli. I zorientować się, czy są ich warci. – Po minie Christiana domyśliłam się, że w końcu zajarzył, do czego zmierzałam.

- Już łapię. – powiedział, przenosząc na moment spojrzenie na tamtą trójkę. – Orientacja w terenie. Określenie celu. Potwierdzenie statusu nadprzyrodzonego.

- I ewentualna eliminacja. – dokończyłam, również skupiając na nich całą swoją uwagę. Nie mieli bladego pojęcia, że są przez cały czas obserwowani. Za bardzo byli skupieni na rajcowaniu się swoimi nowymi mocami, żeby dostrzec dwójkę nowych uczniów, bacznie śledzących każdy, nawet najmniejszy ich ruch. – Jeśli okażą się zagrożeniem.


	2. Chłopiec z kamerą

**Rozdział drugi: Chłopiec z kamerą**

* * *

><p>Niech mi media wmawiają, co tylko chcą. Ja wiem jedno.<p>

Szkoła to zło w najczystszej postaci. Kropka.

Nie bez powodu większość uczniów naszej szkoły nienawidziła wszystkich innych typowo „normalnych" placówek edukacyjnych. Przed trafieniem do nas przeżyli tam istne piekło, do którego nie chcieli wracać. Ja miałam o tyle dobrze, że przez większość swojego życia byłam trzymana z dala od „zwykłych śmiertelników", więc nigdy nie poznałam na własnej skórze, jak wygląda uczęszczanie do takowej placówki.

Aż do teraz.

Słowo daję: ilość facetów, która dzisiaj rzuciła w moją stronę niedwuznaczne „komplementy" przekroczyła przed południem liczbę trzydziestu. Miałam tu idealny dowód na to, że ludzie zainteresują się wszystkim, co nowe i nieznane.

I nie, ani trochę nie przesadzam. Może i by schlebiała mi taka uwaga… gdyby nie to, że większość tych komentarzy miała taki podtekst seksualny, że za każdym razem miałam ochotę odwrócić się, spojrzeć się takiemu debilowi prosto w oczy, a następnie wysadzić mu mózg siłą woli. Dosłownie.

Jak te dziewczyny są w stanie takie coś znieść?

A i owszem, znosiły to. Jak chleb powszedni. Nawet nie reagowały na takie zaczepki, albo czasami wręcz cieszyły się, że ktoś je zauważa na szkolnym korytarzu. Ja jednak czułam się bardzo niezręcznie. A mówimy tu o lasce, która w wieku piętnastu lat dosłownie potrafiła przenosić z miejsca na miejsce całe budynki. Gdybym tylko zechciała, mogłabym zmieść tych pseudo-komentatorów z powierzchni ziemi, zanim zdołaliby zakrzyknąć: „O rzesz jasna cholera!". Ale nie mogłam się przecież wydać. Ani teraz, ani w ogóle. Dlatego też musiałam zacisnąć zęby i jakoś to przeboleć. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to do końca tego miesiąca będzie już po wszystkim.

Przeszłam szybko obok sporej grupy członków którejś z tutejszych drużyn sportowych. Nie mam pojęcia, w co właściwie grali; nie po nich tu przyjechałam. Coś tam rzucili o moich włosach. Jeden chyba spytał się, czy są naturalne, czy je farbuję. Odkrzyknęłam tylko z irytacją, że są naturalne, po czym jak najprędzej udałam się pod swoją szafkę. Może i udawałam uczennicę, ale na lekcje spóźnić się nie zamierzałam. Nie w pierwszym tygodniu nauki.

Nagle coś huknęło tuż obok mnie. Instynktownie podskoczyłam lekko w górę, odsuwając głowę od źródła hałasu. Odwróciłam się dopiero po chwili, przekonana, że to jeden z tych sportowców postanowił mnie wystraszyć tuż przed tym, jak zacznie się do mnie przystawiać.

Nic bardziej mylnego.

Tuż obok mnie stał niewysoki, brązowowłosy chłopak – ten od kamery i tej trójki z mocami. Oddychał ciężko, opierając się plecami o jedną z szafek. Wpatrywał się ze strachem w coś przed sobą.

Podążyłam wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, i sama zaklęłam soczyście w duchu. Przed nami stała grupka wysokich, dość dobrze zbudowanych nastolatków. Bankowo należeli do jakiegoś klubu sportowego, ale chyba innego niż ci, którzy mnie wcześniej zaczepiali.

Boziu drogi, naprawdę… dlaczego największe chuje trafiają się zawsze w drużynach sportowych? Czy raz jakiś cham i prostak nie może dołączyć do klubu szachowego?

Oczywiście, że nie, dopowiedziałam sobie w myślach, obracając się przodem do tych mięśniaków, przecież gdyby do czegoś takiego doszło, to chyba Wszechświat by wybuchł. To byłby paradoks paradoksów.

- Coś chcecie, panowie? – spytałam się, sięgając do tyłu i zamykając swoją szafkę jednym ruchem. Książki do biologii miałam już w ręku.

Faceci popatrzyli się na mnie tak, jakbym normalnie urwała się z Księżyca. Chyba nie domyśleli się, do czego zmierzam.

- To nie twoja sprawa, laleczko. – powiedział jeden z nich, robiąc krok w moją stronę. – Jesteś tu nowa, złotko. Nie psuj sobie reputacji. – i ruszył w stronę nastolatka kulącego się pod ścianą.

- Oj, chyba jednak zaryzykuję. – syknęłam. Szybko przesunęłam się w prawo, stając dokładnie pomiędzy sportowcem a chłopakiem z kamerą.

Kilkanaście osób zaczęło szeptać naraz. Potem dołączyły następne. Chyba wywołałam swoim zachowaniem małą burzę.

I dobrze. Taki przecież był mój plan; zbliżyć się do tych chłopaków. A uratowanie tyłka jednego z nich z pewnością załatwi mi stuprocentową wdzięczność z ich strony.

Sportowiec tymczasem się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

- Mała… pogrywasz z ogniem, wiesz?

- Nie jestem „mała". – warknęłam, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Gość miał może z metr osiemdziesiąt; na pewno nie więcej. Fakt, może i mierzyłam te przeciętne metr sześćdziesiąt osiem, ale w moich butach na prawie siedmiocentymetrowych koturnach byłam prawie jego wzrostu. A już z pewnością przewyższałam o te około dwa centymetry stojącego za mną chłopaka. – A ty masz się od niego odwalić. Nic wam nie zawinił.

- Nic nam nie zawinił? – powtórzył sportowiec, śmiejąc się do rozpuku z moich słów. – Ten dziwak filmował treningi mojej dziewczyny. On ma coś nie tak z głową. I trzeba mu dać porządną lekcję. – i zrobił krok w naszą stronę.

Duży błąd. Duży, _bardzo duży_ błąd.

- Masz jakiś problem? – Christian zjawił się znikąd, po czym stanął obok mnie. Założył ręce na piersi, a następnie rzucił harde, groźne spojrzenie grupie sportowców. – Odwalcie się z łaski swojej od mojej siostry. Jeśli mówi wam, żebyście zostawili tego chłopaka, to lepiej to zróbcie.

- A co, zbijesz nas, jak tego nie zrobimy? – zażartował jeden z nich. Pozostali od razu zaczęli się śmiać razem z nim.

Christian uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przyglądając im się z rosnącym rozbawieniem.

- Ja nie. – odpowiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Ale moja siostra tak. Nie lubi, jak się zaczepia słabszych i bezbronnych.

Słaby i bezbronny… dobre sobie. Nie byłam zawodową empatką, ale bez trudu wyczułam spory potencjał w tym gościu kulącym się za mną. Pewnie nawet jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego swojego potencjału. To mogło skończyć się albo bardzo dobrze, albo bardzo źle. Chwała wszystkim nadprzyrodzonym siłom, że zjawiliśmy się tu na czas. Być może uda się nam jednak zaradzić tej sytuacji, nim nie dojdzie do jakiejś tragedii.

„Chucherko z kamerą", jak to postanowiłam go od tej pory nazywać, przyglądał się mi i Christianowi z wyrazem zdumienia, dezorientacji, strachu i… nadziei. Tak, to na pewno była nadzieja.

Czyli jednak w jednej rzeczy myliłam się. Sądziłam, że skoro ten gość należy teraz do „nadnaturalnej paczki", to będą go chronić przed dręczycielami. Jak jednak widać, w tym jednym przypadku się pomyliłam. Chłopak nadal był zdany sam na siebie.

I, szczerze powiedziawszy, wkurzyło mnie to jeszcze mocniej. Nawet u nas, jeśli ktoś nie był lubiany, nigdy nie był spychany na kompletny margines. Życie nauczyło nas, że trzeba trzymać się razem, bez względu na to, czy jest się w przyjaznych stosunkach z innym członkiem grupy, czy nie. Byliśmy tak silni, jak nasze najsłabsze ogniwo.

- Ona? Że niby nas zleje? – sportowcy roześmiali się tubalnie. Zaraz za nimi roześmieli się inni obserwujący to. – Ta mała lala może mi naskoczyć… na mojego drąga! – i kolejna salwa śmiechu, jeszcze głośniejsza niż poprzednia.

Oj… przegięli. I to bardzo.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie ze strony mięśniaka, podeszłam do niego szybko, a następnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przylutowałam mu prosto w twarz. Chłopak zachwiał się mocno do tyłu, a następnie upadł na ziemię, krzycząc i trzymając się za złamany nos.

- Licz się ze słowami, palancie. – syknęłam, po czym kopnęłam go z całej siły w kolano. Chłopak zawył jeszcze mocniej, trzymając się teraz za dwa bolące miejsca. – Nie jestem żadną „lalą", a do twojego małego pepitka nie podeszłabym nawet z kilometrowym kijem nasączonym napalmem. Mam jeszcze coś takiego jak zdrowy rozsądek i szacunek do siebie. – następnie kopnęłam go w drugie kolano; ot tak, żeby było równo. – Zapamiętaj to sobie dobrze, _kochaniutki_; powiedz jeszcze raz do mnie coś takiego, a stracisz więcej niż szacunek rówieśników. I trzymajcie się z dala od tego chłopaka! – dodałam nieco głośniejszym tonem, wskazując na chucherko z kamerą stojące niecałe półtora metra za mną. – Jeśli dowiem się, że któryś choćby go tknął, to dowie się, co dokładnie znajduje się w najniższym kręgu Piekła.

- Jesteś… szurnięta. – wykrztusił w końcu z siebie mięśniak, gdy przestał już się wić z bólu po podłodze. – Nigdy… nie uda wam się tu zdobyć popularności. Wyklną was. Nikt was nie polubi.

Uśmiechnęłam się tylko krzywo na te słowa.

- Uwaga, bo nam na tym zależy. – odparowałam. Pochyliłam się nieznacznie nad chłopakiem, na co on pisnął mimo woli. Gdzieś w tle rozległy się nieliczne śmiechy.

Oj, chyba jednak gość się mylił. Chyba jednak komuś tym małym przedstawieniem zaimponowałam.

- Wyjaśniłabym ci, dlaczego szkoła średnia to jedna, wielka ściema, a cała ta popularność, którą tu zdobędziesz, na nic ci się w przyszłości nie przyda… ale tak coś mi się wydaje, że byś tego nie zrozumiał. Pozwolę ci zatem cieszyć się tymi ulotnymi chwilami, póki jeszcze trwają. Potem, niestety, będzie już tylko z górki. To, co teraz musiałeś przejść, to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Babeczki poza twoim liceum nie będą już się tak kleiły do namolnych facetów twojego pokroju. A tacy jak tamten chłopak – tu wskazałam na nastolatka z kamerą, który teraz przyglądał mi się z możliwie jeszcze większym zaciekawieniem niż wcześniej. – staną się geniuszami docenianymi na licznych uniwersytetach. A tacy jak ty… no cóż, lepiej załatw sobie dobre plecy, bo inaczej skończysz w myjni. Albo jako mechanik… zakładając oczywiście, że posiadasz jakiekolwiek umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. – uniosłam się następnie do pozycji wyprostowanej, po czym rzuciłam całej grupie sportowców szeroki, fałszywy uśmiech „małego psychopaty", jak to zwykłam go nazywać. – No to do zobaczonka, panowie. Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się w nieco milszych okolicznościach. – i odwróciłam się na pięcie, po czym wróciłam do swojej szafki, z której pospiesznie wyjęłam książki potrzebne na następny przedmiot.

- Niezłe zagranie. – pochwalił mnie Christian, opierając się o szafkę obok mojej. – Zwróciłaś uwagę wszystkich uczniaków. No i także tego, na którym nam zależało. – tu Christian dyskretnie zerknął w stronę chucherka z kamerą. Chłopak wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdował się wcześniej. Chyba czekał na to, aż zbierze wystarczająco dużo odwagi w sobie, żeby do mnie podejść i podziękować.

Uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust, po czym niespiesznie zamknęłam szafkę.

- Patrz i ucz się, młody padawanie. – mruknęłam do Christiana, nim nie odwróciłam się przodem do naszego chucherka, po czym nie podeszłam do niego.

Biedaczyna wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zejść na zawał. Po jego minie wywnioskowałam, że chyba bał się, że zaraz otrzyma jakieś kazanie. Albo że okaże się, że zrobiłam to wszystko tylko dla pokazu, a teraz powiem mu, żeby ode mnie spadał.

- Cześć. – zaczęłam, uśmiechając się wesoło do nastolatka. Zaskoczyłam go tym powitaniem. Chyba naprawdę spodziewał się jakiegoś porządnego opieprzu.

_Ciekawe niby za co miałabym go opierniczać._ – dodałam w myślach, wykorzystując dezorientację chłopaka, aby nieco lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. – _Nic przecież złego nie zrobił. To nie jego wina, że w każdej szkole musi się znaleźć przynajmniej kilku debili, których reszta mniejszych debili z jakiegoś powodu słucha jak jakiegoś hinduskiego guru, powtarzając wszystko, co zrobią, jak te puste małpy._

- Cz-cześć. – wyjąkał w końcu chłopak. Obrócił się niespokojnie, jak gdyby się bał, że to wszystko jest tylko jakąś ustawką, a on sam zaraz znów dostanie manto od tych mięśniaków.

Mimo wszystko zrobiło mi się go żal. Na pewno to dręczenie musiało mieć miejsce jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak otrzymał te moce. To istny cud, że jeszcze nikogo nie wysadził siłą swojej woli. Takie środowisko nigdy nie było zdrowe dla dorastających nadprzyrodzonych.

Musimy go stąd zabrać; i to szybko. I jego znajomych również. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będą chcieli współpracować, i że nie będziemy musieli używać wobec nich żadnych drastycznych środków.

- Jestem Elena. Elena Bennett. – dodałam szybko, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie nazwisko, jakie przypisano mi do tej „misji".

- Andrew Detmer. – odpowiedział nastolatek, niepewnie przyjmując moją wyciągniętą dłoń. – Dzięki za ratunek, tak przy okazji.

- Nie ma za co. – odparłam, machając bagatelizująco ręką. – To była sama przyjemność nauczyć tych ćwoków, gdzie jest ich prawdziwe miejsce.

_No wreszcie_, pomyślałam, widząc mały uśmiech na ustach chłopaka. Wreszcie zaczął się otwierać.

- Jakie masz teraz zajęcia? – spytałam się, doskonale udając zaciekawienie. Szef twierdził, że zapisał nas na takie zajęcia, abyśmy z każdym potencjalnym podejrzanym mieli przynajmniej jeden wspólny przedmiot.

- Ma… matematykę. – uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust, zadowolona. Matematykę miałam mieć teraz i ja. Czyli los jest jednak po mojej stronie; przynajmniej na razie.

- Fantastycznie. To tak jak ja. – odparłam, po czym złapałam chłopaka pod rękę i zaczęłam z nim iść w stronę sali. – Christian, zobaczymy się po zajęciach! Na razie!

Christian zdołał mi tylko pomachać na pożegnanie. Zauważyłam jednak, że również się uśmiechał. On także był pewnie zadowolony z tego, jak szybko i łatwo nasza misja jak na razie przebiegała.

- No to powiedz mi, Andrew… – zaczęłam, nie przestając się uśmiechać do nastolatka. – Co macie tu ciekawego?


	3. Na ostatni guzik

**Rozdział trzeci: Na ostatni guzik**

* * *

><p>- Żartujesz sobie.<p>

- Ani trochę. – wysypałam sobie na rękę kilka orzeszków solonych, po czym wrzuciłam je sobie wszystkie naraz do ust. – Wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Andrew Detmer był tak mną oczarowany, że nawet nie kwestionował logiki tego, że się tak znikąd nim zainteresowałam. Tak zdesperowany jest na temat posiadania kogoś bliskiego. – tu westchnęłam przeciągle, wznosząc spojrzenie ku zachmurzonemu niebu. Siedzieliśmy przed gmachem szkoły i czekaliśmy na resztę naszej grupy. Jak dotychczas dołączyli do nas tylko Martin, Kenneth i Melissa. Czekaliśmy jeszcze na pozostałą czwórkę: Gabrielle, Willisa, Fabiana i Devona.

- I nawet na moment nie wydało mu się podejrzane, że nowa laska jest zainteresowana takim chojrakiem jak on? – Martin zagwizdał z podziwem. – Elena, teraz już rozumiem, czemu zrobiono ciebie naszą szefową. Ty, moja kochana, możesz omotać _każdego_. Aż nie chcę ci zajść pod skórę; a wiesz przecież, jak wielbię rude.

- Możesz sobie o mnie pomarzyć, Martin. – prychnęłam, ale po chwili roześmiałam się razem z nim i resztą. – Moim celem jest teraz Andrew Detmer. Wy wybierzcie między sobą, kto zajmie się pozostałą dwójką. Zaznaczam wam jednak, że ten cały Matt Garetty ma dziewczynę, której jest wierny. Nie róbmy tu zatem większego burdelu, i niech weźmie się za niego któryś z facetów. Ten drugi, Steve Montgomery, ma chyba jednak jakieś problemy ze swoją lasencją. Jego, jeśli się da, można chyba nieco omotać romantycznie. – tu pozwoliłam sobie na szeroki, iście demoniczny uśmiech. – Jedyną opcją jest Gabrielle… no, chyba że Christian nie ma problemu z tym, żeby jego dziewczyna się za to wzięła.

- Po moim trupie. – syknął Christian, uprzedzając odpowiedź Melissy. – To już lepiej niech ja się nim zajmę. Albo Martin. Ewentualnie w ostateczności może to być Kenneth. Gościu chce być w przyszłości politykiem, więc najlepiej, żeby zgadał się z kimś, kto interesuje się tym samym.

- Lepiej by było, żebyś to ty zajął się Mattem. – odpowiedziałam, wskazując na Christiana. – Jeśli dobrze zapamiętałam, to jest chyba sportowcem… czy coś w tym stylu. A ty masz najlepszą sylwetkę z nas wszystkich, żeby uchodzić za członka jakiejś grupy sportowej z naszej szkoły. Jeśli już mamy posyłać jakiegoś chłopaka do Montgomery'ego, to niech będzie to Kenneth. On najlepiej zna się na polityce i wszelkich nowinkach z nią związanych.

- A ty nie? – odciął się Kenneth, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to też nie jesteś na bakier z naukami politycznymi.

- Tak… ale ja już mam swój cel. – odparłam, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wiemy już, że to na pewno oni. Teraz musimy jeszcze ustalić, jak bardzo się rozwinęli od czasu, kiedy uzyskali swoje moce. No i musimy upewnić się, że nie stanowią zagrożenia dla innych. – dodałam, kierując spojrzenie na idących w odległości jakichś dwudziestu metrów od nas „trzech wspaniałych". Jeszcze chyba nas nie zauważyli, ale pewnie niedługo to zrobią. Siedzieliśmy w takim miejscu, w którym trudno byłoby nas nie dostrzec. – Słuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie, bo zaraz do nas dojdą. Musimy się wkupić w ich łaski. Musimy się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, nim nie przystąpimy do działań. Nawet jeśli was będą wkurzać, macie udawać ich przyjaciół. Zdobądźcie ich zaufanie za wszelką cenę. Jeśli okażą się zdolni do nauki w naszym ośrodku, wtedy na pierwszym miejscu będziemy potrzebowali właśnie tego zaufania. A teraz wybaczcie mi na moment… – następnie skierowałam całą swoją uwagę na Andrew, który akurat w tym samym momencie spojrzał się na mnie. Podniosłam prawą rękę, pomachałam mu entuzjastycznie, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zawołałam: – Hej, Andrew! Do zobaczenia jutro!

Tyle wystarczyło. Chłopak spłonął szkarłatem, ale odmachał mi mimo zawstydzenia. Od razu też zainteresowali się nim jego dwaj towarzysze, którzy możliwie jak najszybciej odciągnęli go od nas, aby wypytać go o wszystkie szczegóły.

Tak jak obstawiałam; nic im nie powiedział. Bał się, że mu nie uwierzą, albo że go wyśmieją. A teraz skubańce mieli dowód, że Andrew Detmer, szkolny kozioł ofiarny numer jeden, zdołał zainteresować sobą jedną z nowych uczennic z wymiany.

- Jesteś demonem. – mruknął Christian, obserwując jak Matt i Steve zaciągają Andrew jeszcze dalej, jednocześnie zerkając w naszą stronę co chwila. – Ten chłopak nie będzie miał teraz żadnego spokoju. Ci dwaj nie dadzą mu spokoju, dopóki wszystkiego im nie wyśpiewa.

- I taki właśnie był mój plan. – odpowiedziałam, odwracając się do Christiana. – Gdy tylko dowiedzą się, co zrobiliśmy w obronie Andrew, na pewno zapałają do nas sympatią. A wtedy wasze dotarcie do nich będzie tylko kwestią czasu. – zerknęłam jeszcze raz na Andrew, który teraz szedł razem ze swoimi kumplami do samochodu jednego z nich. – Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno…

- Co dokładnie? – spytała się Melissa, przysiadając się nieco bliżej mnie.

- Na kiego licha mu ta kamera? – rzuciłam spojrzenie na wsiadającego do auta Andrew. Dalej kręcił wszystko, co się wokół niego działo. Z dwa razy nawet ta kamera najechała z pewnością na mnie i na resztę. – Kręci wszystko, co się w jego życiu dzieje? Czy może zaczął to robić dopiero po tym, jak zyskał moce?

- To jeszcze się go o to nie spytałaś? – zażartował Martin. – A myślałem, że tak dobrze ci z nim idzie.

- Idzie mi z nim _doskonale_. – syknęłam, rzucając chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie. – Ale nie można się przecież pytać o wszystko jednego dnia. Krok po kroku, mój drogi. Nie przejmuj się mną; _ja_ zdobędę potrzebne informacje. Martwcie się lepiej o swoje cele. Tamci dwaj są popularni. Tak łatwo z nimi nie pójdzie. Mają mnóstwo znajomych, których na pewno tak łatwo nie wymienią na nowych. Andrew z kolei nie ma wielu znajomych. Można nawet powiedzieć, że tylko ci dwaj są mu bliscy, jeśli chodzi o rówieśników. Zaakceptuje zatem każdego, kto tylko wyciągnie do niego pomocną dłoń i zechce być jego przyjacielem.

- Nie jesteś raczej jego rówieśniczką. – zauważył nagle Christian. Obróciłam się ku niemu, marszcząc z dezorientacją brwi. – Jesteś od niego starsza.

Westchnęłam przeciągle, po czym rzuciłam Christianowi długie, poirytowane spojrzenie.

- Dwa lata. – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, kontrolując się najlepiej, jak tylko mogłam. – Tylko dwa pierdzielone lata. Nie rób z tego nieprzekraczalnej przepaści, chłopie.

- Ale chłopaczyna myśli, że tak jak on masz siedemnaście lat. – odpowiedział Christian, szczerząc się szeroko z zadowolenia. – Jeśli uda nam się przekonać ich do wyjazdu z nami, będziesz musiała mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć.

- Zapewniam cię, że różnica wieku nie zrobi na nim większej różnicy. – powiedziałam, prychając z niesmakiem. – Raczej będzie go bardziej interesowało to, jakim cudem na tym świecie są jeszcze inni ludzie posiadający nadprzyrodzone zdolności.

- No… tu masz rację, przyznaję. – odparł Christian, robiąc minę głęboko zamyślonego człowieka. – To chyba trzeba będzie im wyjaśnić na początku, jak tylko wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Inaczej cała ta misja może obrócić się przeciwko nam. A, tak przy okazji… – Christian skierował na mnie swoje uważne spojrzenie. – Powiedz ty mi, moja złota księżniczko; czy planujesz użyć na nim jakichś swoich mocy? Czy może wszystko załatwiamy po „śmiertelnemu"?

- Oczywiście, że zamierzam użyć swoich mocy. – odparłam, patrząc się na niego krzywo. – Jeśli tego nie zrobię, mogę przez przypadek zrobić coś, co wywoła u niego niepotrzebne podejrzenia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jego moce nie rozwinęły się do tego stopnia, że potrafi już panować nad umysłami innych.

- Raczej to mało prawdopodobne. – powiedział Kenneth, włączając się do naszej małej debaty. – Telekineza, kontrola pogody czy zaawansowana tarcza ochronna… jak najbardziej. Ale kontrola umysłów innych to już wysoce zaawansowana działka. Tylko nieliczni z nas to potrafią. Nawet w naszej grupie tylko ty, Melissa i Devon to potraficie. Z czego Devon nauczył się tego, bo chciał się bawić kosztem innych. – dodał Kenneth, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Nawet mi to nie wychodzi. Potrafiłbym poruszyć nawet płytę tektoniczną ziemi… ale do umysłu drugiej osoby za cholerę bym się nie wkradł. To zbyt trudne.

- Nie czułeś jego aury, Kenneth. On jest o wiele silniejszy od tamtych dwóch. – odpowiedziałam poważnym tonem głosu. – Ale masz trochę racji… powinni być żółtodziobami, jeśli chodzi o zdolności nadprzyrodzone. Nawet najwięksi geniusze spośród nas nie zdołaliby tak szybko wszystkiego opanować.

- Co zatem teraz robimy? – to Gabrielle i reszta w końcu do nas dołączyli. Musieli usłyszeć naszą rozmowę już z większej odległości. No cóż… zalety bycia nadprzyrodzonym. Super-słuch i te sprawy.

- Na razie wracamy do domu. – odpowiedziałam, po czym zwinnie zeskoczyłam z murku, na jakim z resztą siedzieliśmy. – Zjemy coś, odrobimy grzecznie lekcje, żebyśmy nie mieli problemów, a następnie pójdziemy równie grzecznie lulu. A jutro… jutro zaczniemy misję właściwą.


End file.
